Martha Jones
by Mica-Chan
Summary: Olhouse no espelho da sala da mãe e não pela primeira vez, ponderou suas chances....Era como se ele a olhasse, mas visse através dela.


**Nota:** A idéia inicial era uma... mas então eu assisti Utopia e...tudo mudou. A história não saiu como o imaginado, e acabou ficando curtinha, curtinha. Simplesmente não tive como escrever o que eu tinha em mente no início, porque não se encaixava com o que eu escrevi depois, mas eu não era mais capaz de escrever o que tinha em mente antes, pois Jack se intrometeu na história e eu não conseguia mais tira-lo. Vai entender...

E para meu total horror, o final de Last of the Time Lords me obrigou a alterar mais uma vez a minha história. Uma pena, uma pena...

**MARTHA JONES**

_By Mica-Chan_

Martha Jones não era tola, longe disso. Ela sabia muito bem em que pé estava a sua situação, o que no fundo não adiantava muita coisa. É claro que o Doutor gostava e cuidava dela, mas não era aquele tipo de sentimento fraternal que ela esperava do viajante da TARDIS.

Desde que o conhecera no hospital e vira-se transportada subitamente para a Lua, sentira-se atraída pelo Doutor e sua mente perspicaz, de raciocínio rápido e atitudes tresloucadas. Isso sem mencionar o quanto o achava atraente fisicamente. Ainda hoje sentia a lembrança dos lábios dele, mesmo que para ele tenha sido apenas uma 'transferência de material genético'.

Olhou-se no espelho da sala da mãe e não pela primeira vez, ponderou suas chances. Era uma mulher bonita, inteligente, graduando-se em medicina, sem quaisquer compromissos, e que já havia deixado muito claro que estava disposta a qualquer coisa pelo Doutor. O que para ele não fazia a menor diferença. Era como se ele a olhasse, mas visse através dela.

É claro que ela sonhava em ser a única nos pensamentos do Doutor, mas era uma esperança que já abandonara. Ele deixara muito claro que sua pessoa especial era aquela Rose Tyler, a companheira perdida. Martha daria qualquer coisa para saber o que de fato ocorreu entre os dois e porque eles haviam se separado. Ela chegou a ouvir o Doutor explicando ao Jack o que havia acontecido, mas as coisas não haviam sido realmente esclarecidas na mente de Martha. Era uma época que não pertencia a ela, mas apenas ao Doutor, Rose e ao Capitão.

Tudo o que captara dos fragmentos de conversa que ouvira, era que a garota não estava morta, mas igualmente inalcançável, já que ficara presa em um universo paralelo. Mas como acontecera e por quê? Era óbvio que não fora intencional, já que as conseqüências ainda hoje ecoavam pela TARDIS, mas a curiosidade sobre os acontecimentos envolvendo os antigos companheiros do Doutor a corroia todos os dias.

Tinha que admitir que as coisas começaram a mudar depois de algum tempo. A presença sempre constante de Rose esvaecia pouco a pouco da nave exteriormente disfarçada como uma cabine de polícia. O Doutor tampouco mencionava o seu nome a cada momento, como quando o conhecera. Mas ela sabia que eram mudanças apenas externas. O coração da TARDIS ainda sentia a falta da garota loura, e o Doutor escondia em seu sorriso a dor da perda. Ele a poupava da comparação, mas intimamente ainda sofria e lembrava constantemente da antiga companheira.

Com Jack não era muito diferente. Martha observou de perto as atitudes dos dois e não precisou de muito tempo para perceber que o carinho existente entre Jack e o Doutor ia muito além do que havia entre o Doutor e ela. O que aqueles dois já haviam vivenciado ela não podia nem imaginar. E por mais que ela odiasse admitir, Rose se fazia presente mesmo estando a um universo de distância. Era como se ao olhar para o Capitão o Doutor lembrasse da loura e isso o fizesse sofrer, e, mesmo que ele jamais tivesse exteriorizado o que sentia, ela sabia que Martha também lembrava ao Capitão de que Rose Tyler não estava mais ali. Apesar disso, havia aquela alegria incontida no Doutor pelo fato de estar mais uma vez ao lado do irresistível Jack Harkness.

E de fato, Jack era irresistível. Ele trazia junto a si uma vida que poucas pessoas possuíam. Sempre flertando e irremediavelmente sendo repreendido pelo Doutor – ciúme? – no que, ela percebeu, já se tornara um hábito entre eles e algo até esperado por Jack, o sorriso do Capitão e a energia que ele possuía contagiava quem quer que estivesse ao seu lado, quase tanto quanto o próprio Doutor, que parecia fazer as pessoas permanecerem em sua órbita, ditando os seus ritmos. E Jack trouxe consigo uma nova faceta do Time Lord. Martha pôde enxergar um Doutor como nunca havia visto antes. Mesmo quando tivera a oportunidade de vê-lo humano – uma experiência que, ela tinha certeza, a loura Rose nunca provara, Martha não chegou a conhecer o Doutor realmente. Não que pudesse dizer que o conhecia por completo agora, mas um novo mundo se abriu para ela no momento em que pousaram em Cardiff e a TARDIS os levou para o fim do universo e para a companhia de Jack Harkness.

No princípio chegara a pensar que os dois não se davam muito bem. O Doutor abandonou o amigo, não foi? E não se mostrava muito feliz em vê-lo novamente. Mas nada parecia abalar o Capitão e de alguma forma, em algum momento que ela não sabia definir exatamente, algo os ligou novamente e era como se o Doutor e Jack nunca tivessem estado separados. A confiança, o amor e a alegria estavam todos lá, irradiando para quem quisesse ver.

E ainda havia o Mestre. Aquele que forçara o Doutor a depender de Martha total e completamente. O Time Lord que reduzira a Terra a um experimento insano e que mesmo assim foi perdoado pelo Doutor, que derramou lágrimas desesperadas diante da morte daquele que fora seu algoz e mesmo assim seu igual.

E Martha soube então que apesar de tudo que fizera e que sentia, era apenas mais uma na vida do viajante do tempo. Um dia ela passaria como provavelmente outros tinham passado antes dela, mas certamente Rose, Jack – o imortal, o ponto estático no tempo e espaço – e o Mestre nunca deixariam de existir no coração do Time Lord. A loura pulsava em cada atitude que ele tomava, em cada palavra que dizia, mesmo que não a mencionasse em voz alta. O que a garota tinha de especial era algo que Martha jamais seria capaz de entender, e tampouco o Doutor se dispunha a explicar.

Mas no fundo, Martha sabia que não era apenas Rose ou Jack ou mesmo o Mestre. O Doutor simplesmente não a enxergava da maneira que ela queria. Ele tivera a oportunidade quando estivera vivendo como humano, e mesmo então escolhera outra mulher. E talvez para ela aquela escolha tenha doído mais do que toda a dor muda que ele carregava pela antiga companheira. Rose viera antes dela, mas a enfermeira ele escolhera depois, apesar de Martha estar ao seu lado dia após dia.

E agora estavam os dois ali novamente. O Mestre recusara-se a regenerar, anunciando a sua vitória em sua morte, Jack retornara à Cardiff, e embora o Doutor não admitisse ou sequer mencionasse o ocorrido, Martha sabia que separar-se do Capitão mais uma vez não estava sendo algo muito fácil para o Time Lord. Rose continuava no universo paralelo e para ele só restava Martha...até o dia que resolvesse que era hora de partir sozinho uma vez mais.

E foi então que ela tomou sua decisão. Sua família tentava se reerguer, fazer planos para um futuro incerto e cheio de cicatrizes. Eles precisavam dela e no fundo ela sabia que ela mesma precisava reencontrar-se, independente da presença magnética do viajante da TARDIS.

Olhou pela janela e viu a cabine azul estacionada. Era hora de finalmente falar com o Doutor.

**Início: sei lá!**

**Término: 20/06/07, sofrendo um leve adendo no dia 12/07/07.**


End file.
